


The Fuckening of David Elizabeth Strider

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, POV Sollux Captor, Polyamory, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Tentacle Dick, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: The best part of being an adult is that the endless stream of long hard work days can end with a longer, harder fuck. And after an exhausting day in the studio, movie director Dave Strider wants nothing more than to get dicked down by his two sexy alien boyfriends.Let it be so now. For thus it is fitting for us to fill this booty hoe.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	The Fuckening of David Elizabeth Strider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyber_God](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/gifts).



Karkat slams the front door closed and stomps his way over to the couch, shedding his bag, jacket, hat, and scarf as he goes. He flops backwards onto the couch with a groan. I bit dramatic.

You barely raise an eyebrow, continuing to clack away at your computer where you're hunched at your desk in the corner of the room, "I would ask you how work was but I can smell the customer service despair from here." You say.

"Fuck you." He says. Before rolling over and burying a scream into the couch cushions.

"My point." You say. You tap away at your code some more, half your concentration still on the heap of burger-stains and frustration on the couch. He seems to be in a mood. You're in a bit of a mood yourself having been hunched over in this position for well over the recommended number of hours so you don't feel like helping him.

Karkat leverages himself up enough to reply, "You're such a bitch. Where's Dave when you need him. He at least would have the common courtesy to give his boyfriend a hug in his time of need. And yet I'm stuck with you. Look at you. You haven't even stopped coding. Where's the love. Where's the romance. Urgh." He shoves his head back into the couch cushions.

You pointedly continue typing. "If you want something just ask for it. I'm not Dave. I don't coddle."

You pause and turn to face him, "Also, backtrack. Are you admitting that you _like_ the Dave hugs? The Dave hugs you always try and squirm out of and complain about?"

You hear him mumble into the couch, "Shut up-" 

You roll your eyes and turn back to your code. He still isn't asking you for anything. It's not like you _don't_ pity him. But you gave him an ultimatum. If he wants something ask for it. 

He just wants to complain. 

You tap a few more keys, adding a new line to the code, splitting your concentration between it and him "Has Dave heard the good news because he would be delighted to know that you actually enjoy the hugs he gives you. Yelling and complaints are just your way of saying 'fuck yes I do very much enjoy your coddling'. Not that he doesn't know that already, _but_ to get you to _admit it_. That I know he would love to hear that himself." 

"OK, you know what douchebag. Yeah. I will admit it. I like hugs. You heard it here first folks. Karkat actually likes it when his boyfriend hugs him. Whoop whoop everyone come gather round for the big fucking news; 'Karkat actually enjoys affection from his significant others,' big fucking deal."

You snort, hunching over the keyboard, as Karkat waves his claws about and uncurls from the couch in his rant. 

It's at that moment that Dave walks through the door looking a bit scruffier than when he left this morning. It tells a lot about _his_ day. He always leaves the house impeccably put together. 

"Impeccable timing as always." You say, "Karkat was just telling me about how much he wanted a hug. More specifically, a Dave hug."

Dave stares forward blankly for a bit, looking more tired than usual. "Well shit, man. Don't we all. Don't hold back on me now Karkat. You know this shits open 24 7. I am your made-to-order Hugstravaganza. It is hug central up in here," he opens his arms, "Come get some."

"Urgh," Karkat grumbles from the couch, "You come here, you bitch. I have been standing for an ungodly number of hours and do _not_ plan to add even another second to that record." 

Dave nods solemnly, "Cheers to that, bro." And shuffles over to the couch, arms still open wide, only to flop down onto the couch on top of Karkat causing said troll to let out a squeak of surprise that gets quickly muffled by Dave's bulk smothering him.

You snort, still clanking away at your program.

"You too Sollux," Dave says from the couch, talking over Karkat's fond if exasperated sigh, "I know you haven't moved from that spot since I left for the studio, what, 9 hours ago now?" 

You grumble and hunch over your code, typing faster to get that last loop closed. "I moved. I got up several times thank you very much."

"For more than 5 consecutive minutes?" he asks. You don't comment. "I'm tired. I have been up to my eyeballs in meetings and interviews and fucking _executive red tape_ so say fucking beddy bye-byes to your purple bees and get your bony ass over here."

"Fuck, alright, OK." You say, typing furiously to get the program to a state where you can safely stop. You tap the escape key with an extra hard clack and stand up with a creak of underused joints. Your knees are not happy with your change in elevation but fuck them. You make your way over to the couch pile and cross your arms with a huff. "There's no room on the couch. What do you want from me? I am not climbing on top."

"Urgh. Don't say top. That sounds too good right now." Dave groans going lax over Karkat and squishing him further into the couch. For his part, Karkat does not look like he's complaining. He looks more like he's about to fall asleep under there.

To be fair there's nothing better than a Dave pile. You've spent many nights sleeping with him sprawled on top of you.

You try not to crack a smile. "Is that what you want huh. Well, get the fuck up then. We're taking this to the bedroom."

Dave looks delighted and wiggles his way off of Karkat who makes a noise of complaint and blinks his eyes open. "What fucking now?"

"Dave wants me to fuck him. Are you coming or what?" you ask. Dave finally stumbles to his feet so you grab his soft human hand and start tugging him towards the bedroom, not waiting for Karkat's slow reply. 

Karkat lets out a quiet, "Oh," and sits up blinking awake.

You don't wait for him to follow. He'll be here if he wants to be.

"God, I love it when you take charge," Dave says as you pull him through the door.

You make a little sub-vocal noise of approval even though he won't understand it if he can even hear it. Karkat is more likely to hear from the other room. It is sadly a message not designed for human ears. With Dave, you take the more direct approach and push him up against the wall next to the open doorway and lick into his mouth with a sloppy kiss. 

He breathes out a little, "Fuh" of noise between kisses, soft and pliant in your claws. He seems to be trembling a little on his feet, though you think it has more to do with his exhausting day than the intensity of your kisses. You remember the way he stared unblinking straight ahead as he first entered the room, exhausted to his core.

Instead of keeping him standing you guide him round to the bed, pushing him towards it by the hand on his waist and the connection of your lips. You lower him back onto it, still exploring his mouth, one hand guiding him back until you're braced on top of him.

Karkat shuffles into the room and flops down onto the bed next to you with a heavy bounce, Dave disconnects from your lips, breathing hard as the bed sinks under Karkat's weight.

"Hey. KK." You say. He shifts to glance over at you two, looking hungrily at your position on top of Dave. "Get up here."

"Yeah. OK." He shuffles up the bed until he's kneeling behind the two of you. Dave reaches up to fist a hand in Karkat's pants leg and surges up to kiss you again, tongue soft and hot against your teeth. Karkat trills at that, deep in his throat, and you can't help the way your ears prick up towards him, searching for the sounds that say he's eager for the two of you. "Talk about a turn on. You look so fucking good like this." He says, for Dave's sake.

"Urgh," Dave says, wriggling under you. You feel the slight bulge in his pants where his human dick has come awake and connected with your crotch. He makes a small abortive thrust and groans again, trying to pull you down on top him and Karkat closer to him at the same time. "Come on. Fuck me already."

"Yeah Sollux, fuck him already", Karkat says, his hands on Dave's shoulders, pinning him down even as Dave strains up towards you two.

You hum, kissing Dave once before stepping back off the bed. "Noo. No no, come back." Dave says struggling up under the weight of Karkat's hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, idiot." You say, rolling your pupilless eyes. You shrug your shirt over your head, "We can't exactly fuck with clothes on, calm down." You start unbuttoning your belt, satisfaction curling in your gut at the way they're both looking at you. "And get your clothes off. You too Karkat."

Karkat trills again, soft and eager and helps Dave sit up where he's struggling. "Yes, sir!" Dave says.

They start tugging at each other's clothes as you finish pulling your pants off, bickering slightly. ("The button's stuck help me--I'm trying--urgh get your foot out of my face") and you smile fondly for a second, letting them roll around on the bed, making no progress before deciding to take matters into your own hand.

Or not exactly hand.

You pull them apart with you psiioniics, one each in blue and red. (something twinges at in the back of your head, unhappy with the blue surrounding Dave, the colour doesn't suit him. But you ignore it, it is _far_ from important right now) and split your concentration to tug at cloth and buttons until both Karkat and Dave are naked.

You set them back down, just taking in the sight for a second. The slight flush of red on both their faces, the start way Dave's cock juts up from his hip, the happy wanting sub-vocal noises coming from Karkat. Daves voice is rough, " _God_ that's hot. Fuck. Sollux you sexy beast do that again."

You let out a warble growl and Karkat trills again in response even as he pulls Dave in front of him to hide behind. You know why. As you crawl across the bed towards them you feel hot, heady, dangerous. Like as soon as you get close there is nothing that could stop you from taking what you want from them. Your clicking purr is more of a low growl, just on the edge of black lust.

But Dave can't hear the wordless conversation you're having with Karkat and surges up towards you when you get close to him. He grabs you by the neck and ass and pulls you down towards him. As soon as you get close he swallows up your sounds.

You both fall back on Karkat as he pulls you closer, pulls you down on him, kissing and licking up into your mouth. Karkat, for his part just grabs him around the middle to hold him steady, pulling Dave against his chest like a shield. 

Dave just moans.

You can feel the velvety head of his hard cock brushing up against your stomach and he groans again, pulling back long enough to say, "Fuck me. Come on. Fuck. Fuck me please." Before he's kissing you again.

You can't say no to that.

Your bulges finally push free of your bone sheath and you groan. The twist together, dripping and searching in the cold air for heat. You surge towards Dave pressing up against him, letting his cock and your bulges connect.

He gets loud after that. 

Your bulges writher and twist and cling, pushing into the heat between the two of you as he squirms in Karkat's hold, humping up against you. 

You can only guess that Karkat is feeling this too. When he gets a hand into the space where you and Dave meet you both feel and hear it, a sharp change in Karkat's constant noises. Karkat squeezes you where one of your bulges is wrapped around Dave's dick and Dave's voice goes higher. ("Fuck, yes. Fuck. Just like that, Oh god.") You can't help your own noises. The circle of his hand is hot and tight and so so good.

"God, fuck me already. Come on." Dave says. 

Karkat pulls Dave's face around to kiss him fierce and sloppy. You just watch as Dave moans against Karkat's mouth, licking into it, desperate. Karkat swallows the noises up, then looks into your eyes.

"Yeah. Sollux. Get on with it. Fuck him." He punctuates this statement with a squeeze of your bulge where it still grasps Daves dick, pulling more babbling words out of Dave and more sub-vocal noises out of you.

Yeah, OK. You shift back, disconnecting for a second, pulling away so you bulges slips free from their stranglehold around Dave's dick.

Your psiioniics feel a bit wobbly when you activate them but you're not trying to work zippers this time so it's good enough. You lift Dave up just enough to deposit him on Karkat's lap (Karkat lets out a strangled noise of pleasure at this. You learn later that that was the point Karkat's bulge finally pushed free) so Dave's legs hook over Karkat's, spreading him wide open for you.

Then you push back into his space. Your bulges collide with him and squirm in two directions. One snakes back around his cock causing him to moan low and slow. The other snakes further down into the tight little hole hiding behind his external globes. His moans crank up louder, turning into words, "Fuck fuck. Yes. Fuck yes. Fuck me."

His hole is tight around your tip, tighter than a nook, and your bulge slips out again, sliming over his hole. "You're so good for me." You say, your bulge pushing slowly against that tight entrance, testing the intensely pleasurable squeeze.

Another bulge squirms against yours. Karkat trills from behind Dave, quiet compared to Dave's constant vocalizations. You trill back. Your bulge is thin, only an inch into Dave, but Karkat's bulge is thick and hot where it presses up against where you enter Dave, curling around yours slick and soft and pressing in with yours until you're both in Dave.

Dave for his part is rocking against the two of you even with the limited movement available seated atop Karkat. His hips just keep twitching up trying to rock into where one of your bulges coils around it. You coil tighter, one of your coils sliding over the tip of his cock and watch as his head tips back, mouth open, and he rocks up into it again and again.

The two bulges in Dave twine together. Karkat squeezing yours as he coils you both deeper. You feel tight and hot with pleasure where both Dave and Karkat surround. Your bulges keep twisting, squirming slowly deeper as Dave moans and gasps and rocks in between you two. 

His mouth finds your neck, leaving sloppy kisses and moaning in your ear.

Your other bulge tries to squeeze, tries to match the tight heat of its twin but Dave around you is so tight, and Karkat twined around it, coiling, pushing it deeper. Pushing you both deeper. Through it all you and Karkat keep making noises of consent and pleasure and trust, feeding back into each other. Telling the other how good it feels and how much they want this and how close they are.

It's a bit of a surprise when Dave starts clenching rhythmically around you, voice high and breathe harsh, all his muscles taught and spasming. And then he lets out a long low groan and goes limp, still shuddering weakly.

You cling to him for a second still strung high with pleasure and deep inside him, ready to make a mess of your sheets. But he squirms and pushes at you, pulling his dripping cock out from the bulge squeezing it and pulling off the bulges inside him. He manages to flop out sideways onto the bed away from the two of you which leaves your feeling bereft and cold.

Until Karkat surges up towards you and pushes you over onto you back, sliding his bulge into you in one smooth motion that causes you to let loose the loudest noise of pleasure you've made all evening. Your own bulges are quick to find Karkat's nook in turn and sink into the velvety heat of him, a smoother slide than Dave's own hole, made for you. 

"Fuck that's hot," Dave says, watching you from the other side of the bed as his breath evens out and the flush fades from his skin.

Karkat pulses into you at that, the first trickle of slurry reaching your gene bladder as he shudders through orgasm and croons on your ear. It doesn't take you long until you join him, unable to balance any longer at the edge you've been on for minutes now.

You both shudder together for much longer than Dave did, pressed tight and pulling everything Karkat has out of his bulge and into you as he does the same with yours.

When you do finally stop, your bulge retreating back out into the folds of you bone sheath, you just lie there under him for a while longer, pulling your thoughts back from where they scattered.

You turn your head. 

Dave has fallen asleep, looking soft and content, a smear of red and yellow curling up his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> You just know that within the next few minutes Sollux discovers a solution to a major bug in his code and has to be dragged back from his computer, still dripping, so he can fucking sleep for once.


End file.
